


the mannifesto of the little lions

by claveldelaire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, harry is higher, louis is high, references to the lion king
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: No hay forma de resumirlo, lean.





	the mannifesto of the little lions

**Author's Note:**

> Les pido solo un momento de atención.

Louis bajó a la sala apenas se levantó. Tenía un poco de resaca, pero recordaba claramente lo jodidamente raro que había actuado Harry la noche anterior. Y eso que no era para nada la primera vez que fumaba marihuana.

Había cosas que eran aceptables hacer cuando se estaba fumado, pero haber obligado al perro de Liam a bailar toda la noche con él no lo era en absoluto.

Louis se había vuelto a casa temprano porque estaba muy cansado, pero Harry se había quedado en la fiesta con Nick.

Harry no estaba en la sala, pero la televisión estaba encendida, probablemente estaría en el baño.

Louis no tenía ni idea qué hora era.

—Harreeeh —lo llamó.

—Estoy en la cocina, ahí voy —le gritó con la voz cansada.

En la tele estaban pasando Los Simpsons, y Louis recargó todo el peso de su cuerpo en una pierna y se quedó viéndola de pie. No oyó a Harry acercarse desde atrás, pero apenas se sobresaltó cuando este le colocó las manos debajo de las axilas e hizo todo el esfuerzo que pudo para levantarlo unos centímetros del piso.

Louis estuvo a punto de quejarse pero…

—Ahhh la ciegüeñaaaa, dabari dababaaaa —cantó Harry.

Y Louis no tuvo más remedio que reírse.

Cuando Harry lo dejó de nuevo en el piso, Louis se dio vuelta y lo abrazó.

—Te amo —le dijo con la boca pegada al cuello de Harry.

Harry le puso una mano en el pelo.

—Creo que anoche me tatué “big” en mi dedo gordo del pie —confesó.

Louis suspiró. Amaba a Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por su atención.


End file.
